


记一次混乱的更衣室偷情

by GoldenWildHunt



Category: JoJo - Fandom, 特里休, 米斯达, 米特里, 黄金之风
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWildHunt/pseuds/GoldenWildHunt
Summary: 米特里车，防止翻车的存档





	记一次混乱的更衣室偷情

特里休结束了一场演唱，在逐渐变得昏暗的灯光、鲜花和掌声中缓缓谢幕。她摘下闪亮的颈饰将其丢给助理，那东西在她脖颈上留下了浅红色的痕迹。离下一场演唱还有些时间，特里休决定回更衣室休息一下。

 

黑色的长裙下，女孩的脚踝与高跟鞋若隐若现，她轻盈推开了自己的休息室大门，却被沙发上突兀出现的枪手吓了一跳。这可不是他该出现在这里的常规时间，工作明明没有结束，这种会面一般是特里休竭力避免的。

 

于是特里休不满的眯起了眼眸，她撩起裙子露出修长的小腿腿骨，将高跟鞋毫不客气地踩在了米斯达的大腿根上。特里休还没等责备他，只听见男孩倒吸一口冷气，也不知道是疼的还是爽的。

 

“怎么，是热情的工作太少，还是你需要到这里来充充电？”

 

米斯达看着白皙的脚踝踩在自己大腿上顿时胯下一紧，他伸手握住特里休的脚踝，上面还带着些许金属的饰品，在白皙的皮肤上留下淡淡红痕。男孩忍不住低下头亲吻起这美丽的肌肤，顺着肌肉线条一路啃咬上去。他的裤子绷的紧紧的十分难受，迫切想要把腰带松开来好喘口气。

 

于是他也的确这么做了，特里休这一脚踩下去，让“没事”彻底变成了“有事”。枪手本来只是想给女孩一个惊喜的会面，可现在他更想扑过去吻她。

 

特里休意识到事情有什么不对，米斯达的目光直白地看向她的胸口，让年轻的歌手不由得红了脸。那充满情欲的的视线顺着特里休的胸口席卷而过，又落到了她的大腿上，让女孩子自己也浑身燥热起来，她哪里能抗拒米斯达这样的眼神呢。

 

这下事情彻底一发不可收拾了。米斯达起身搂住特里休的腰，伸手摸上她的大腿探入裙底，顺便摸索着她腰后裙子的搭扣。特里休不满于他不熟练的摸索，主动将裙装褪下大半默许了他。

 

“呼...别啃我，等下还有一场演出，办事利索点，盖多先生。”

 

“嗯嗯嗯，知道了，我的大小姐。”米斯达在特里休脖颈吻得正欢，突遭无情纤手阻挡，他瘪了瘪嘴不满的放过那片没被开垦过的洁白，含糊答应下来。

 

特里休就着推他脸的劲头，从他口袋里摸索保险套。吻痕或者“意外”怀孕会对舞台有影响，她可不想让自己的电话被狗仔队打爆。

 

半推半就中，两人赤裸着挤在了沙发上，在米斯达有更多一步的举动时，特里休及时的把保险套拍在了他脸上叫他戴好。米斯达一看套子，脸都差点皱成苦瓜，他很不情愿地娴熟套上，还要抱怨老戴这玩意勒的屌十分不舒服。

 

特里休知晓他小心思，一抱枕抡过去咯咯笑他就是想射里面。换来米斯达恼羞成怒的报复，他一只手抓着特里休脚踝，另一只手探入她身体简单扩张。既然胸口和脖颈是禁地，那么枪手决定在其他的什么地方留下点痕迹。

 

他的确这么做了。男孩厚重的唇贴上特里休的大腿内侧，吮吸起那里的皮肤。特里休哪儿想得到有这一出，她忍住娇呼抿唇，手指扣在米斯达扎手的短发上，说不清楚是抗拒还是欢迎——但枪手敏锐感觉到包裹手指的内壁收紧了，那是他的姑娘舒适的前兆。

 

特里休红着脸轻声喘息，她的脚后跟在枪手赤裸的脊背上滑过，如同水蔓延过青石般不留痕迹转瞬即逝。米斯达满足的在柔嫩的大腿内侧留下深红色的痕迹，就像在给这副身体宣誓主权盖章一样。枪手不想让这场性事变得过分小心翼翼，但与此同时他也没放松给特里休扩张，毕竟他们没那么多时间浪费在适应彼此的大小上。

 

特里休正享受着手指的进出，忽然就被翻了个身，天花板瞬间变成了地板。而米斯达的手指正好卡在了她的腰胯上，跪趴的姿势让特里休明显觉得不妙。炽热代替手指进入了他的身体，米斯达正式开始与她交合。

 

做爱时的两个人都很沉默，倒不是因为不想说话，而是这样的场合下实在不方便出声。特里休放低身态，双手扶住沙发扶手，随着米斯达的推进满足地长叹一口。因为这是个鲜有尝试的体位，她的内壁死死绞着男孩的性器，每一寸未被开垦的敏感点都在此刻被激发出来。

 

米斯达简单适应两下后就开始抽插，过度的刺激让特里休舒服的大腿发颤，她想叫又不敢叫。外面还有很多人，门也没有锁好，女孩咬着唇弓起身体屏息。可米斯达爽的时候哪儿顾得上她，他直顶在里面碾磨花心就是不肯退出来。这一下使得特里休浑身发软，修长的指甲在皮质沙发上留下刮痕，她毫无反抗之力只能勉强稳住身体。

 

但是米斯达坏心眼的就想听她叫出声来，安静的特里休让他心痒痒的。男孩腾出一只手绕到特里休胸前，刻意拉拽按摩乳尖儿，甚至用指腹打转刺激乳晕。对彼此的身体太过了解也不是好事，特里休就吃这一套，她夹紧双腿抑制不住地低吟了起来。米斯达紧接着跟着一撞，女孩就舒服的哭叫出了声，她软着腰如同可怜的猫咪，哼哼着求饶。

 

“嗯..盖多......轻一点....嗯”

 

来自恋人的喘息勾得米斯达心里直痒痒，如同被猫爪抓挠过一样。然而枪手的腰身精瘦而蕴着爆发力，他根本没打算给特里休喘息的机会，每一顶撞下都狠狠摩擦过内壁。后入的体位让他的性器入侵的更深，特里休试图向前逃离，可又被米斯达的手钉在原地。

 

快感与炽热袭向特里休的小腹，女孩弓着身体被带向高潮，后穴一紧就缴了米斯达的枪。米斯达没料到她会来这么一下，手忙脚乱射在了套里，幸好这次有备无患。他有些意犹未尽地咂舌，欣赏着特里休斑驳的大腿根。

 

而特里休总算松了口气，她翻了个身瘫软在沙发上，粉底早已经被额头汗水濡湿，足趾顶着米斯达腹肌示意他拔出去。而得了便宜卖乖的枪手自然顺从照做——顺便把套子打个结丢进垃圾桶。

 

女孩夹着腿看了一眼时间，离下一场演出的时间还富余些许。她扯过毛毯潦草围在身上，收拾了下梳妆台开始化妆，尤其是整理已经乱七八糟的粉底。

 

米斯达看着特里休漂亮的大腿线条跟上面的吻痕，下腹不由得一紧。他凑过去从身后抱住特里休，顺着女孩的腰线摸了上去———然后被柔软的足掌踩了一脚，只能像没吃到肉的大型犬一样悻悻作罢。米斯达坐回沙发上，打量着爱人姣好的身材。他心里十分清楚，如果刚刚那是特里休的最后一次登台，她可能今晚都别想爬起来了。

 

“看什么呢，米斯达？想要听我唱歌就去观众席上吧。”

特里休整理好着装，笑意盈盈地靠在梳妆台上看着心爱的男孩。她将vip包房的卡塞进米斯达的裤腰里，在他面颊上吹口气。

“可别迟到了，仅此一次。”

 

特里休急匆匆离开休息时间后，米斯达甩甩头试图赶走脑袋里的胡思乱想：特里休到底是从那里学会这种手势——如同把钱塞进MB的内裤边里一样。不过那都不重要，他用二指夹着那张金色的小卡片亲吻了下，然后哼着特里休唱过的歌曲匆忙赶去会场了。


End file.
